


Car Troubles

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1k words, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gets stranded in the middle of the nowhere on his way to see his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

            Law was just so fucking done. Not only was he lost in the middle of what appeared to be a small forest, but now his piece of shit car decided that this was the most opportune time to break down. His dad was expecting him soon, and now he had no idea when he was going to make it there. Just his fucking luck. This week was just not in his favour.

 

            The tattooed male got out of the car and grumbled to himself as he walked to the hood, popping it opened – and this ended the man’s knowledge on how to fix a car. It wasn’t smoking thought, so that was a good thing. Shaking his head in annoyance, the blunet dug into the pocket and pulled out his cell phone. No service. Of fucking course not! Why would there be any fucking sercie?! Why would he be given the gift of calling for help? With a frustrated groan, he shuffled back to his car, collapsing into the driver’s seat, feet still in the dirt as he mulled over his own misfortune.

 

            Not even 10 minutes later, there was a gorgeous sound that echoed in the air, quiet at first but it quickly grew louder – the sound of a car. Snapping his eyes open, the golden-eyed man scrambled to his feet, standing next to the car. He looked left and right, trying to see where the car was coming from. He hoped that whomever was driving towards him would be willing to help him out. Craning his neck, the blunet let out a soft sound of relief as he saw a rather large, steel grey truck coming around the bend. Hesitantly, he held his hand out in the air, hoping the truck would stop and help him. A relieved sigh left his lips as the truck slowed and then stopped next to him and his broken car. He quickly walked over, having to stand on his tiptoes to stare through the rolled-down window. Sitting behind the wheel was a very attractive redhead.

 

            “Hey, ya ‘kay? Did’ya break down ‘er s’m’thin’?”

            “Yeah, my car… it just stopped,” Law murmured.

            “I can take a look at it fer ya if ya wan’,” the stranger offered. “’M a mechanic.”

 

            “That would be great,” Law smiled at the other. He moved away from the truck and watched it pull over on the side of the road in front of his car. The redhead climbed out of the truck and the tattooed male couldn’t help but let out a pleased hum. The stranger was tall and incredibly muscled, and down-right handsome. His stride was confident and Law couldn’t help but let his eyes trail across the other’s form.

            “So, can ya tell m’ wha’ happened?” The stranger asked as he leaned over the engine, holding his hand above it. Once he deemed it cool enough, he reached in and began looking for a problem.

 

            “It just stopped – no smoke, no strange noises. Nothing weird, it just sputtered and died,” the blunet shrugged.

            “Mhm.. well, ‘at narrows things down. Did’ya smell anythin’ burnin’ b’fore it stalled?”

            “No, nothing at all.”

 

            The redhead nodded, moving around to go and sit in the driver’s seat. He put the keys in the ignition and then turned the engine over. It sputtered pathetically but refused to start. Letting out a sigh, he tried a few more times, but to no avail. Rolling his rouge eyes, he scanned the dashboard and then let out a bark of laughter.

            “Is something funny?” The inked male asked as he walked over to the other.

            “Welp, I found out yer pro’lem,” the pale man chuckled as he climbed out of the driver’s seat. “But, it dun take a mechanic ta figure it out.”

            “Oh? What’s wrong then?”

            “Yer outta gas.”

            “Oh,” Law said softly, his face turning slightly pink. Out of gas – how stupid could he be? He didn’t even remember the last time he filled the tank.

 

            “Dun w’rry,” the redhead chuckled as he smirked. “I ain’ got m’gas can with m’, but I can get it real quick like an’ get ya well on yer way ‘gain. C’mon,” he turned to walk to his truck.

            “Thank you,” the golden-eyed man mumbled as he followed after the other. He climbed into the passenger seat with a bit of difficulty, seeing how tall the truck was. He buckled his seat belt and then turned to the other. “My name is Trafalgar Law.”

           “’M Eustass Kidd,” the stranger said after he climbed into his truck, turned it on, and then began to drive off. “So, I jus’ gotta ask, wha’cha doin’ all ‘e way out here?”

            “Oh, I’m going to visit my father,” he said with a shrug. “But, I think I got lost.”

            “Yer dad? Can I ask who he is? Might know him,” Kidd said, looking incredibly relaxed behind the wheel. “Kinda hard not ta know ev’ry one ‘round here.”

            The tattooed male bit his lip but shrugged. It wasn’t like his father was a bad man or anything. “His name is Donquixote Rocinante.”

 

            “No shit! Yer Roci’s kid?” He asked, looking over at the other. “Damn.. I didn’ evne think… I mean, I know ‘e had a kid, but I though’ his kid was…well, a kid. Notta hands’m’ dude.”

            “You know my father?” Law asked, blinking in surprise.

            “Yeah, he’s datin’ one’a m’best friends. We all hand out lots,” Kidd said as he turned down onto a bumpy road. “Damn.. can’ really ask m’best friend’s boyfriend’s kid out ‘en, dammit.”

            “Ask me out?!”

            “Well, not righ’ ‘way!”

            “But later on?”

            The redhead felt his face flush slightly. “Well..mayb’. Dependin’ on how things’d go.”

            “So… is that your spiel to get me to go on a date with you?” The tattooed male asked, a small smirk crossing over his face. It’d been awhile since he’d been with anyone, let alone on a date.

            “…’at depends,” he muttered. “Ya fallin’ fer it?”

            “I might be,” Law teased slightly, smirking over at the other. “Though I must warn you, I get bored easily.”

            “Well ‘en good thing yer with m’, cuz I always keep it interestin’.”

 

* * *

 

 

            True to his word, Kidd kept the ride to and from his small house very interesting. What with the near off-roading to the small house, being nearly mauled to death with slobbery dog kisses from a highly affectionate dog and being clicked and chirruped at in a demand of attention from a hairless cat, Law was quite certain the redhead was all for interesting things.

            The ride to the gas station, once the gas can had been retrieved, was an informative one with a game of 20 questions where Law learned a number of interesting things about the redhead, such as he had two cats along with the cute little pup, he was the local mechanic in the small town, and he talked about his three friends quite a lot. The more he spoke, the more the blunet found himself interested in the pale stranger.

 

            By the time they got the gas and were back at Law’s car, he found himself wishing they had a longer ride. Kidd pulled over behind the other’s car, then shut the truck off. He hesitated a few moments, before he smiled. “’At gas ain’ gonna get ya super far, but it’ll pro’lly get’chan ta ‘e gas station ta fill up right.”

            “Right. Thank you again.”

            “No pro’lem,” the redhead smiled then climbed out of the truck, grabbing the full gas can out of the bed.

 

            Law slipped out of the truck as well, then walked beside the other to his car, mind whirling as he attempted to find something to say to the other that would change the outcome of this situation – which was that they both go their separate ways.

            Popping open the tank and the top of the gas can, Kidd carefully poured gas into the empty car, turning his head to face the tanned male. “Pump ‘e gas b’fore ya go ta start it. Helps ‘e gas ta start cyclin’, through.”

            The inked male nodded as he watched the other dump the last of the fuel into the tank, then set the empty can on the ground as he closed the lid. “A’righ’, ya should be good ta go. Give it a try.”

           

            Law nodded, then walked to his car, climbing into the car. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal a few times before turning the key in the ignition and let out a sigh – whether it was pleased or disappointed, even he didn’t know.

            Kidd appeared in the window the of car, a smile on his painted lips. “’Ere ya go. Ya should be good ‘till ya hit town.”

            “Yeah.. thanks. For everything,” the blunet said with a  soft smile. “I owe you one.”

            “’M happy ta help. If ya ever need m’ help ‘gain, feel free ta gimmie a call, ‘kay?” He held out a small card with different numbers printed on it, plus an extra one scrawled on the back with the word _‘cell’_ written over it.

            Taking the card with a smile, the inked male inspected the numbers. Before he could say anything else, he felt a pair of rather soft lips connect with his cheek. That ignited a fiery blush across his face as he stared up at the other. He couldn’t even form words.

 

            “I’ll see ya later…Law,” the redhead smiled as he spun on his heel to head back to his truck. Law watched, flabbergasted, as the pale man drove away. He frowned slightly – how dare Kidd barely kiss him and then just drive off! Putting his car in gear, he began to drive after that steel-grey truck. As soon as his phone had service again, he called his dad to tell him that he was going to be late.


End file.
